


Audience of One

by klewi00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, a bit stalkerish, i was bored, idk - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klewi00/pseuds/klewi00
Summary: A girl who has always watched Yuri Plisetsky from afar finally gets to meet him





	1. Chapter 1

Every performance. Every single one. She would sit in her little dorm room alone and watch him perform. A beautiful, young skater named Yuri Plisetsky. His style was aggressive and accurate, and she loved it.

 

***

 

When she heard that the famous Victor Nikiforov would be coming to her hometown to coach a kid she knew - Katsuki Yuri - she was quite amazed. She was even more so when she heard that Plisetsky had followed him from Russia. Soon a small competition between the Yuris started, and she decided to go watch him - the beautiful Yuri Plisetsky - in practice.

So every day she would come to the little ice rink and watch him try and perfect his Agape, and it was a beautiful performance, but as Victor had noted, it was lacking heart. Still, she watched as he pulled off every move with ease and grace.

Of course, her presence did not go unnoticed by him. After a few days of her continual reappearance to the practices, where he could see her watching him intently, her eyes constantly on him, he started to feel as though she was who he was performing for. He didn’t know who she was, but he wanted to perform for _her_ , and perform well. And once he figured out how to fill his performance with the feeling of agape, he found himself smiling as he saw her face light up.

 

***

 

It was the day of the actual performance, and she made sure she was there just in time for his set. Every move was accurate, and he looked beautiful as ever. He captured the feeling the best he could, and she thought it was perfect. She stayed to watch Katsuki Yuri’s performance as well, which was also executed well, and she left once he was finished.

As soon as Katsuki was done, Plisetsky looked around to see if the girl was there. He managed to spot her on her way out the door, and hesitated for a moment. He was sure the other Yuri had done better than him, anyway, so there was no use staying any longer. He ran out the door and caught up with her.

“Hey!” he yelled, and she turned around surprised. “Who are you? I’ve seen you at all of the practices.”

“Oh, um, I-I’m sorry,” she mumbled, glancing downward.

“No, no it’s fine, I appreciated your support,” he said. “It actually kinda felt like...I was skating for _you_.”

She looked up again. “Really?” He nodded, and it was silent for a moment. “I think you’re a beautiful skater,” she said shyly. “Your performance there was amazing. I could feel the emotion in it…”

“Really?” he asked. “I mean, I still have to go back to Russia, and it felt to me that it was lacking, but I guess if you really think it was so good…”

“Of course,” she said. She opened her mouth for a very quick moment and closed it immediately, blushing slightly.

“What?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…” she answered. “I just...thought I might ask if I could…”

“If you could what?”

She was silent, looking away from him and biting her lip. Then suddenly she grabbed his coat pocket and brought his face to hers in a kiss. He was surprised, but he felt connected to her and soon closed his eyes and melted into it, returning the kiss.

“I-I’m sorry!” she said and ran off before he could say a word. He wanted to run after her and tell her it was okay, but he had a plane to catch.

 

***

 

On the plane, Yuri put his hands in his pockets and found something that wasn’t there before. It was a folded piece of paper with a phone number and a name. He smiled because it was the girl’s; it couldn’t have been anyone else’s. He quickly took his phone out and sent a text.

_Hey, (Y/N). Thanks for the number and the kiss. I hope to see you again one day…_

 

***

 

Back at her dorm room alone, she heard her phone go off with a text from an unfamiliar number. She smiled as she realized who it was from.

_I hope so too..._


	2. Chapter 2

_From: Yurio_

_I did really well at Canada, I placed second! I wish you could have been here to watch though._

 

_From: Y/N_

_I saw it on tv, I’m glad you did good. Where are you skating next?_

 

_From: Yurio_

_I’m going to Russia._

 

_From: Y/N_

_Okay. I’ll be watching. Good night, Yuri_

 

_From: Yurio_

_Good night, Y/N_

 

***

 

She was fidgeting in her seat as she waited for the plane to land. It would arrive at the destination soon and she could hardly wait until she could get off. She’d saved up for months for this trip. This chance. She was going to see Yuri Plisetsky skate again.

She and Yuri had been texting and calling each other in the past few months, getting to know each other and generally becoming closer. Yuri had told her he’d gotten a new teacher, and from what she saw of his performances at Skate Canada, she had done a good job at conditioning his skating and helping to perfect it. She was sorry she couldn’t have seen him then, but she made sure she could now.

 

***

 

It was about time for Yuri to begin his short program. She had found a spot and had been there since the start, watching the rest of the skaters. But now it was Plisetsky’s turn and she shifted forward in her seat to watch. Victor and Yuuri had tried wishing him luck, which only seemed to piss him off, but it was kind of funny. Sadly, it seemed to affect the first part of his performance. He cooled off in the second half, and managed to bring back his beautifully accurate and graceful style.

Once everyone had finished (Yuri finishing the short program in third), she moved as fast as she could through the crowds to find him. As soon as she saw him, she called out, “Yuri!”

He turned in confusion, hearing a familiar voice he never expected to hear at this place. His confusion turned to bewilderment when he saw her face. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

“Good job, Yuri,” she said, letting go.

“Y-Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I told you I’d be watching,” she said.

He smiled and laughed. “I didn’t realize this is what you meant.”

“It was meant to surprise you, I’m glad it worked.”

He smiled softly, reached out and brought her toward him to hold her. “I’m glad I got to see you in person again.”

She wrapped her arms around him and said, “Me too.”

They stood there for a few moments, smiling and enjoying each other’s warmth. Once they let go, Yuri asked, “Will you be here tomorrow too?”

“Of course,” she answered. “I wouldn’t come all the way here just to watch half of your performance and then leave.”

“Good,” he said. “I promise I’ll skate at my best tomorrow. Just for you.”

She laughed lightly and said, “Thank you.”

Yuri smiled at her, but then said, “It’s getting late, I should probably get going.”

“Yeah…” She paused a moment, and looked up at him. “Um, is it okay if...I kiss you good night?”

“Of course,” Yuri replied. She smiled, and then stood on her tiptoes to give him a shy little kiss. They both giggled and said good night.

 

***

 

Yuri’s free skate performance this time was his best one yet. He was very aggressive in his accuracy of each move, and it was beautiful, absolutely perfect. As soon as everyone was done, she rushed down to go find Yuri.

It took her a bit, but eventually she found him coming back inside from talking to the other Yuuri. She excitedly congratulated him on a great performance and on making it to the Grand Prix Finals.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said. “Do you think you’ll be there?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll definitely try,” she responded. “No matter what I’ll make sure to see you again sometime.”

He smiled and nodded. Yuri then softly cupped her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. “Until next time, then...I’ll see you, Y/N.”

 

***

 

Back at home, her phone buzzed and lit up.

 

_From: Yurio_

_Hope you got home safely_

 

Another buzz followed the first.

 

_From: Yurio_

_I meant to say this before you left, but…_

 

One more buzz.

 

_From: Yurio_

_I...love you, Y/N…_

 

She smiled a happy, warm smile and texted back.

 

_From: Y/N_

_I love you too, Yuri..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to user XFallingInReverseX for encouraging me to add onto this story


	3. Chapter 3

She managed to do it somehow. Yet again she was on a plane again, headed to Barcelona, Spain. She put in as many hours at her work as physically possible in the past month in order to save enough to make the trip. She bounced her knee in impatience and anticipation as she listened to gentle music and watched the landscape pass beneath her. It looked almost like a patchwork quilt.

Once the plane landed, she made her way to a small, cheap hotel and checked in and got settled. After dropping all her stuff off in her room, she sent Yuri a quick text letting him know she’d arrived and asking if she could come meet up with him. He texted back a couple minutes later letting him know where he and the other skaters were and that she could come join them at any time.

She met up with him at a little restaurant where all the other skaters (except JJ) were, along with a couple of Yuuri’s friends from Hasetsu. She talked and laughed and mingled with everyone there. There was some mention of Yuuri and Victor and how they now had matching rings. Victor caused a bit of tension when he claimed that he and Yuuri would marry when Yuuri won the gold medal, but it was broken by JJ and his fiancee attempting to join. At that moment everyone got up to leave.

As they were leaving, Yuri took her hand and asked, “Would it be alright if I walked you back to your hotel? I want to make sure you get home safely.”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’d appreciate that.”

As they walked, they made light conversation with each other, talking about anything and everything that came to mind, and simply enjoying each other’s company. They took in all the sights of the city together, and before they knew it, they were in front of the place where she was staying.

“Well, I suppose I should say good night,” she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. “Good luck tomorrow, Yuri.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ll see you after the performances. Good night, I love you.”

“I love you too.” And with that, they parted ways and went off to sleep.

 

***

 

The next day, she met up with Minako and Mari to watch the Grand Prix Finals. Yuuri did fairly well, not breaking one hundred but still scoring relatively high. Phichit was next, and then it was Yuri’s turn. His performance here was most definitely his best one yet. He didn’t miss a single thing and upped the difficulty of his performance as much as possible. She was beaming and cheering loudly for him. And to top it off, Yuri scored a 118.56, beating Victor’s world record. Chris was on now, but she was moving as fast as she could to where Yuuri and Victor sat, as most likely the other skaters would soon sit near them as well and she wanted to be the first to congratulate Yuri.

As soon as she saw him walk up to where they were all sitting, she leapt up from her seat and ran to him, kissing him, much to his surprise as well as the surprise of the other skaters.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuri, you did so well!” she exclaimed.

“Thank you,” he replied, beaming and pulling her into a hug before sitting down with her. Otabek was on next, so Yuri shouted good luck to his friend. Otabek did well, and then it was JJ’s turn. He got onto the ice with an air of confidence, but it quickly deteriorated as he began to skate. It was rather disheartening, and although he was kind of a jerk, it was hard to not feel bad for him.

Once the short program was over, everyone began to file out. As everyone was leaving, Yuri pulled her aside for a moment.

“I have something for you,” he said. “I picked it up on the way back to my hotel, and I thought you might like it.” He held out a silver necklace with a pendent in the shape of half of a heart. “I have the other half of it. I figured that it would kinda be like no matter how far away from each other we are, we’d be connected somehow.”

She began to smile widely and looked up at him. “This is so sweet,” she said. “Thank you.” She brought him to her in a soft hug, and let him put the necklace on. At that point, it was time for them to go to their separate hotels, and so they bid each other good night.

 

***

 

This was the last day that she would be able to see Yuri in person for a while. She was a little sad at that fact, but grateful nonetheless that she was able to see him. She found a spot to sit to watch the performances.

JJ skated much better than he had the previous day. It seemed as though he regained some of his confidence. Phichit, as always, skated to his heart’s content. Next was Yuuri’s turn. His performance was very beautiful and very emotion-heavy. It was most certainly his best one yet, and he ended up beating one of Victor’s world records. She was proud of him, since they came from the same place. Next up was Chris. He skated as normal and ended up in third out of the four skaters so far. Otabek was to perform now, and he did well. But now it was Yuri’s turn to skate. He skated to his full potential. He did fall once, but his performance was still the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen. He was so sure of every move he made, and it was purely amazing. Yuri ended up winning gold, beating Yuuri by 0.12 points. She was so proud of him that she began to cry as she ran down to find him, and wrapped him in the tightest hug possible.

“I’m so happy for you!” she cried, smiling like her face may split and her eyes shiny from happy tears. “I knew you would do amazing!”

Yuri smiled almost as wide as she did, and lifted her chin so he could kiss her. “Thank you, Y/N,” he said softly. “Thank you so much for being there to watch me. I’m so happy to have met you…”

 

***

 

_ From: Y/N _

_ I got home safely. I’m still so proud of you. I hope we can see each other again, and I hope you do well in your next season. I promise I’ll watch you skate some way or another. _

 

_ From: Yurio _

_ Thank you, Y/N. I hope we can see each other soon, too. Sleep well. I love you… _

 

_ From:Y/N _

_ I love you too... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. I'm so sorry it's been nearly a whole year since this was updated. I accidentally lost my outline, and then I lost inspiration for a while (not to mention I started shipping Otayuri so it was a little awkward for a bit), but I said I was planning on adding one last chapter, and here it is. Once again, if you want to use any part of this fic in one of your own, ask me and if I allow you, I just ask that you credit me and link to this fic.


End file.
